


Oblivion

by lstodd2019, The_Terrific_Trio



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, JC Caylen - Fandom, Kian Lawley - Fandom, O2L, Our2ndLife, Ricky Dillon - Fandom, Sam Pottorf - Fandom, Trevor Moran - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, O2L - Freeform, Our2ndLife - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstodd2019/pseuds/lstodd2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Terrific_Trio/pseuds/The_Terrific_Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv is oblivious. Oblivion is fine, until you don't notice a thing. What could be happening behind her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kzarecor2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzarecor2019/gifts).



**Ricky Dillon**  
 **March 15, 2010**  
 **Age 17**

"Why do I have to go to stupid wedding?" I complain. I know Ted is my 2nd cousin and all, but can't they just video it and make me watch it at home? I hate this suit; it's itchy and tight. The only thing good here is the food, but I still have to wait an hour to get it! Plus, I'll only get what's left, because my parents will make me go last. I'm sitting in between them to keep them from fighting. After listening to slow, dull music for half an hour, the wedding starts. "I guess I'll try to be polite," I think as I stand up and face the back of the room. The bride's maids and the groomsmen, followed by the parents and family. Then walks in a girl who looks like she doesn't want to be here either, with a fake smile plastered over her face. She was beautiful. I've never seen someone so.. atractive. Even though she looked unconfortable, she still looked adorable in the faded light blue dress and the tan knee-high lace-up converse.  
  


**Livia Sanns**  
 **March 15, 2010**  
 **Age 16**

"I know you don't like Ted, but I love him, sis." Kayla, my sister, was marrying this guy named Ted. If I could've stayed home, I would've. The only thing at this wedding I'll enjoy is the cake. I do love me some cake. I have to go because I'm also the flower girl. And the only reason I'm wearing a stupid dress is because I'm a heavy sleeper so last night they put it on me and tied my hands until I got here, so I wouldn't have a change of clothes. Yeah. It's sad, I know. This is the first time I've worn a dress, and probably the last. I tried sneaking away, but someone grabbed the back of my dress. "Oh no you don't," my mom said. Darn, I was this close to escaping. "All you have to do is toss flowers out of a basket, you'll do fine," she reasssured me. I sighed in defeat and entered the room. As I faked a smile and threw flowers, I glanced around. There was a brown haired boy sitting between who looked like his parents. I guess they're related to Ted. He was staring at me, he looked shocked. He looked stunning. I looked away from him and kept walking. I can't wait for this wedding to end.  
  


**Ricky Dillon**  
 **March 15, 2010**  
 **Age 17**

I saw her flash me a smile and look away. I think I stared at her the whole time. After the wedding, I went to get some food. Last of course, because my mom and dad. I think once this is over I'm going to go home, relax, and maybe shoot my video for Saturday on the O2L channel. Who knows, I might shoot next week's video for my channel too. I went to take a seat, but there were none left. I learned against the wall, and as I was turning around, I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." We said at the same time. I looked up. It was that girl from earlier. "What's your name," I asked. "Livia, but everyone calls me Liv. Your's?" She had an amazing voice. Delicate and fragile, yet strong and independent. "My names Ricky." Her face showed excitement. "That's where I remembered you from! You're Ricky Dillon! You're my favorite YouTuber." She rambled on. Wow! She actually knows me already, so it will be easier to do what I was thinking of earlier.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a fan. I guess we're family now, in a way. My second cousin is your... Brother-in-law?" She nodded. So that means we are distant. Relationships can happen if you are distantly related. My father called me over to him. "I'll see you around. Hey, here's my number, just put it in your phone and text me later. See ya'!" I walked off with a huge smile, hopefully also leaving her with one.

****

**Ricky Dillon**  
 **March 16, 2010**  
 **Age 17**

I have been waiting all day. I might seem desperate, but she's a fun girl to talk to. She hasn't called me or text me yet, and I'm wondering if she'll ever even bother. No one else does. I shouldn't have even gotten my hopes up! The iPhone buzzes and I look at the caller ID: unknown number. Hoping it's Liv, I answer the call. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Pizza Hut calling to make sure we have the right address for your order, sir."

Great. Still not her. "The address is Sherman Oaks, CA 91413. Bye," I hang up, letting out a huge sigh. I wish she would contact me. Maybe she thinks I'm real-

"RING RING!!" Who could that be? Connor, Trevor, and I are the only ones home. JC is shopping and Sam and Kian went to do a video at a daycare for some weird reason.

Wait. I didn't even order pizza. Crap. I walk to the door and answer it. "Hello?" I say as I open the door.

And There she is.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Livia meets her rivalry... kind of?

**Ricky Dillon**

**March 16, 2010**

**Age 17**

          There she is. Right there. I cannot believe it. "HEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! I haven't seen you in forever, even though I have. But it feels like forever. I LOVE YOU!!! How have you been? Why are you here? Oh look, I should probably stop babbling and let you talk." I say all at once, making her laugh.

          "Nice to see you, too. You haven't changed a bit. And I love that video from last night! I'm still shocked that you are making a living off of being on YouTube, and you get to be with the rest of O2L." She hugged me, then I led her inside. "You don't have to show me around. This isn't in a creepy way, but since I've seen all your videos, I've seen every room in this house." She grinned, and I offered her a seat on the couch, which she accepted.

______________________________________________________

**Livia Sanns**

**March 16, 2010**

**Age 16**

          I knock on the door, waiting. I hear talking inside, most likely two of the boys. Ricky opens the door, greeting me. "Are you the pizza dude?" He asked, most likely knowing already it was me. I inferred that from the grin on his face. "Hey, there's someone here I want you to meet." I walk through the door, first laying my eyes on a beautiful girl, about 5"4, with brown hair and glasses. I most likely shouldn't have came, because if he's about to introduce his girlfriend, I'm going to have a breakdown right in front of him. I should have known he was going to be _friends_ with me, nothing more.

          "This is Kara Grace, my sister." Oh, good. I was getting scared for a moment. He suddenly frowned, looking as if he had remembered a bad thought. "Don't go upstairs." So immediately I run upstairs, of course. I hear talking in the third room, sounding like JC. I walk in and he looks up. "You should knock fir-" he stops mid-sentence when he sees me. Then grins. "HA!! Mr. Dillon has lost a bet. Suckerrrrrrr....." He holds out as he runs downstairs. Oops. I didn't mean to make Ricky loose something. Wait, what bet? As I walk down the last step, I start to hear their conversation.

Ricky: "I was just joking. Ughhhh... Please don't do this. Please?"

JC: "Nope! I get to, and you have to let me."

Kara Grace: "Wait, so you put me and Livia in a bet you knew you couldn't win?? How dare you! I'm going to have to go on a date with.. With JC. Ugh, it's even bad when I say it."

          JC looked really hurt from her last comment. She softened up her facial expression. "JC, you know I'm your friend, but that's all I want to be. I am not really even ready for a relationship after my last one." She looked almost teary eyed. She rushed out of the room. _Really?_ I thought. _He knew that she had a horrible breakup with her ex, Mark._ "Go talk to her, man," I suggested. He left the room with a sad expression. I hope they work it out. Now, I shall make sentences out loud with Liv. In other words, talk. At first I just offer her a seat on my bed after we go up to my room. She agrees and jumps on top of it, making the squeaky bed bounce. "So.... what do you want to do?" Smooth, Ricky. You need to get you're head in the game. Woop woop. Go Wildcats! "Coulld you show me how you edit your videos?" That is something I can do. I lead her over to my computer, and opened the software. I had already recorded my next video, so I plugged in my camera. I started explaining what to do, and she caught on quicky. "And that's how you edit a video!" I annouced. We made our way into the kitchen as I checked the clock. 8:56. _Crap!_ I wonder how much longer she can stay. "Hey, Liv, how mcuh longer are you going to stay?" She replied frantically, "oh, I didn't notice the time! I've still got some work to do for my high school essay, and Iv'e got work bright and early in the morning! I will see you later, but I have to go." She ran out the door, leaving my last words hanging in the air for no one to hear. _Goodbye._


End file.
